Sick
by ClearlyWritten
Summary: A year later Shirogane returns... with a cold. (Guest stars from some of my favorite Anime/Manga.)


**Sick**

**Akira X Shirogane **

_**Summary: A year later Shirogane returns… with a cold.**_

_**Chapter One: I WANT CONGEE! **_

I keep pondering how I got myself into this situation as I poured a ton of Ramen I "cooked" into a pot and cringed at the moans coming from my bedroom. I missed Shirogane but I didn't miss him this much and the day he returned I knew my life was going to be hell.

_BACKAFLASHA!_

_I was sitting in my room watching an episode of My Girlfriend is a Gumiho when all of a sudden a bright light flashed and I looked over to see Shirogane standing their half smiling and half cringing. I suddenly got up and helped him to the bed as he held his stomach and started to moan._

"_What happened?" I asked and Shirogane just smiled and hugged me which caused me to cringe but I didn't push him away since I was afraid I would cause more pain._

"_It's nice that you're worried about me A-Ki-Ra-Kun" He said in a flirtatious tone and I glared. This is why I'm not nice to him. _

"_What happened?" I asked more demanding now and Shirogane just pouted._

"_When you so wonderfully kissed me and gave me your shin powers I disappeared remember." He said and I nodded. "Well instead of going to the shadow world I ended up in the Underworld." _

"_Isn't the Shadow World and the Underworld the same thing?" He just looked at me like I was stupid._

"_No! The Shadow World is second class to the Underworld since the Underworld is run by our glorious and gentle hearted Hades-sama!" He said and clasped his hands together and blushed._

"_I thought Hades was the cruelest god a-"I tried but before I could finished Shirogane hit me on the side of my head with his cane._

"_NEVER SAY THAT! HADES-SAMA IS THE SWEETEST MOST GENTELEST PERSON ALIVE AND IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH IT YOU WILL GO TH- THR-…" Shirogane said but was interrupted with growl in his stomach and he hunched over. He groaned and I rubbed his back as he squeezed his eyes together and clasped his hand over his mouth. A few minutes went buy and he went back to normal. "Anyways as I was trying to say until you interrupted me with your cruel words." He scolded me and I just rolled my eyes. _

"_I'm sorry for interrupting please continue." I said and he huffed._

"_Well I ended up in the Underworld and when I woke up I was in a very luxurious room which only meant one thing… I was in Hades' castle!" He squealed and I refrained from covering my ears. "The tall and handsome Hades walked in and told me he found me lying near the River of Styx and he thought I was dead but I wasn't. He nursed back to health and I didn't want to be a burden on him so I went to my friend's house."_

"_Who?"_

"_I'm getting there!" He growled. "My best friend in the whole wide world and also he can be my enemy… the great Sebastian Michaelis!_"

"Who?"

"_Someone who could kill you in a second," He said irritably "Anyways as I visited I didn't know he had the umm demon sickness and he gave it to me. Now I'm terrified that I'm going to die but at least I have you here with me Akira-Kun!" He said._

_Backaflasha DONE!_

I growled at the memory and put all the empty boxes of Ramen in the trash so Shirogane wouldn't find out. I put some ramen in a bowl and got a cold glass of milk and walked to my room where the moans got louder and the headaches got stronger.

"Akira… Akira-Kun…. AKIRA!" Shirogane screamed and I could feel my head pounding.

"I'm right here Shirogane." I said and gave him the bowl of ramen and he dared to glare at it.

"What's this?" He asked and I looked at him like he was stupid.

"It's Ramen."

"I don't want ramen."

"Well that's the only thing I could make."

"I want Congee!"

"We don't have Congee!"

"WELL GO MAKE SOME DAMN CONGEE!"

"I DON'T WANT TO MAKE CONGEE JUST EAT THE DAMN RAMEN!"

"I WANT CONGEE! I WANT CONGEE! I WANT CONGEE!" Shirogane protested like a child and I swore I wouldn't give in.

Until I found myself in front of Zero's door in the boy's dorm at Cross Academy, I sighed and knocked on the door hoping he wasn't in there but he was and he just glared at me.

"Do you not know its four O'clock in the morning?!" He yelled and I just huffed.

"I know but someone apparently doesn't!" I sighed. Let me stop here before you get confused! The reason I know Zero is because a few months ago I was roaming his part of town and all of a sudden I got attack by a freakin Vampire and he killed it before it killed me. I wasn't afraid though I just really had to pee and my bladder couldn't hold it…heh heh.

"What are you talking about?" He asked and leaned against the door frame.

"You know the guy I talked about."

"Shirogane, the guy you have a crush on."

"I told you to never mention that or I could mention that you may have a slight crush on Kaname." I said and he glared.

"I told you I didn't! I'm in love with Yuki not him."

"Sure!" I mocked and he fumed "Anyways I was fixing Shirogane ramen since he was sick."

"I love ramen!"

"Well Shirogane doesn't."

"WHAT!"

"I know that's what I said. Anyways he wants Congee but I have no idea how to make it and I was wondering since you are a wonderful chef to see if you could make it." I pleaded which I really didn't want to do but that's the only thing to do to get Zero to do something for you.

"I don't want to fix something for ramen haters."

"Just do it please!" I said annoyed and he sighed.

"Let me just stop by Kaien's and I'll be over in a few minutes."

_Twenty Minutes later_

I was sitting on the bar watching Zero cook and fuming about it being too early to make freakin Congee. I was kind of enjoying it until the cries of pain started and it kind of startled Zero.

"What's that a lion?" He asked and stared up at the ceiling.

"Nope just Shirogane." I said and he just made and O face. After Zero was done and gone I brought the bowl of Congee up to Shirogane and was surprised to see him lying on another person's lap and his head in a trash can. The other guy looked up and glared at me. He had red eyes and short black hair that hung over the front of his face and he was pale with a grayish tint and he was not happy to see me.

"How could you leave him alone while he's sick and could possibly die." He scolded and I just rolled my eyes which made him angrier. If he and Aya got in a fight I would bet on him.

"I'm sorry I went to go get ingredients for Congee." I said.

"Congee?" I heard a muffle and Shirogane raised his head up and his eyes big and bright. He rose up and was going to bounce until this guy held him done.

"I don't want you barfing on me!" He said and Shirogane pouted.

"Sorry Sebastian." He said in a sad tone and then he beamed at me. "I knew you loved me enough to make me some Congee!" I felt a sweat drop as he grabbed it from my hands and tasted it. He instantly fell in love. "This is the best Congee I ever tasted!"

"It's nice that you have someone like him to do a simple thing like that." Sebastian said. "I asked Ciel to stuff for me while I was sick and he hired someone to do it and lied and said he did it! Can you believe it! I hate when people do that."

"That's terrible! He… He shouldn't have done that!" I said nervously and Shirogane agreed.

"I would never forgive a person like that. I mean I would if I could punish him." He blushed and ate his Congee. I secretly prayed that none of them would find out that Zero made this.


End file.
